The use and application of bases for sheet material cutting machines are known; such that said bases must have a flatness geometric tolerance along the length and width of their entire surface with a very small value to thereby enable assuring the most precise possible cut.
In this sense, the use of bases as such is known, working as support surfaces, and in which the work surface suitable for cutting the different sheet materials with the corresponding cutting machine is positioned and retained by means of applying a vacuum. By way of example, for better understanding and in a non-limiting manner, said work surfaces which are positioned on the support surface formed by the sliding bases object of the patent, can be pieces of porous sheet materials, being able to be plastics such as PU, or textile materials, conveyor belts, brushes for cutting, etc. Current support surfaces have a series of drawbacks:
The extreme difficulty in achieving very precise flatness geometric tolerances is first pointed out because they tend to be bases which have large surface dimensions and are manufactured in different modules creating discontinuities between them, which manifest when cutting the sheet material. To achieve a good base finish and surface tolerance, the cost of the base is increased. Furthermore, the surfaces required for making cuts on sheet materials bases is currently very expensive because it requires high precision and the machining process thereof is complex.
Finally, and as regards the method for cutting the sheet material, the work surface installed on the bases must be able to slide in some of the applications (depending on the sheet material to be cut), which is extremely difficult because said base only serves as a support and does not have the capacity to allow the work surface to move and slide thereon.
The development of a new base for sheet material cutting machines capable of solving the preceding problems is necessary, such that it allows easily adjusting the base for correct leveling, thereby assuring a high degree of flatness throughout the entire cutting surface of the sheet material, without this translating into a direct cost of the base. This leveling capacity in turn makes an expensive, high-precision structure unnecessary.